Luggage, duffel bags, travel bags and travel covers including travel covers for sporting goods such as, but not limited to, golf bags, skis, snowboards, baseball/softball equipment, soccer equipment, football equipment, lacrosse equipment, hockey equipment, bowling equipment, motocross equipment, and tennis equipment, and travel covers for tradeshow or conference displays or graphics, product samples, tents (collectively, “travel covers”), for example, are commonly used for conveniently transporting and protecting large objects during travel by walking, car, train and/or airplane.
Luggage may have wheels to assist in moving the luggage and its contents. Typical wheeled luggage also has a retractable handle that may be moved between a storage position and an extended position. The handle is pulled out of the storage position into the extended position to increase the overall length of the luggage so it may more easily be rolled. The extended position prevents the user from having to bend over to hold the handle when the luggage is in a tilted position that allows the luggage to roll. Thus, the extended position avoids fatigue and injury to the user.
Some wheeled travel covers, however, are sufficiently long so they do not require a retractable handle. These long travel covers typical have handles attached to the top portion of the travel cover. The handle is attached directly to the enclosure, typically sewn on, and does not swivel relative to the travel cover. The handle is usually attached in a horizontal position that may be uncomfortable to the user of the travel cover but is a compromise position for pulling the travel cover with the right or left hand.
There exists a need for a travel cover with a swivel handle that is attached directly to the enclosure of the travel cover and that swivels. There exists a further need for a travel cover in which the enclosure does not comprise a retractable handle but has a swivel handle.